


Mine

by rileypotter17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileypotter17/pseuds/rileypotter17
Summary: Jorah is madly in love with his Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, but their hidden relationship is starting to weigh on him. When he confronts her, she asks something of him that he is initially unsure of, but ultimately changes their relationship.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettingOverGreta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingOverGreta/gifts).



> I am so very pleased to be able to participate in this exchange with our vibrant, talented, and incredible community! I had a fun time with this one - GettingOverGreta, I hope you enjoy!

Jorah nearly rode down the gatekeeper as he galloped his horse into the Red Keep. He had spent a long day hunting in the Kingswood, or rather, the _Queenswood_ , and only had a modest-sized fawn to show for his troubles.

He had left his Queen’s bed and the city before dawn to have some time to himself – time to get away from his problems and _think._

Jorah had lived nothing short of an exciting life, albeit a hard one at times. But the events of the past year made everything else pale in comparison. He would never have expected that he would be Lord Commander of Queen Daenerys Targaryen’s Queensguard, let alone survive the battle of the Long Night. He never thought Arya Stark would have snuck into Kings Landing before all of them and slit Cersei’s throat.

Of course, she meant for her brother, Jon, to take the throne. Jon, who was also a Targaryen and was in love with Daenerys.

And yet, again to Jorah’s surprise, Jon and Daenerys parted ways as friends. Daenerys allowed Sansa Stark to have her own Queendom in Winterfell and separate from the rest of Westeros. Jon wanted to return to his home as well. And there was a vow to never speak of Jon’s true lineage. He assured them all that he felt he was born a Stark and wanted to die a Stark, in the North.

He also never fathomed losing Missandei and Grey Worm along the way. Or so many others.

But what surprised Jorah the most was about a month after Daenerys took the Iron Throne and things began to normalize, that she requested for him to come to her chambers alone.

It was a night that would be forever etched in his memory – the night she told him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. The night things changed irreversibly between them.

And now it had been eight months since the night they made love for the first time under the furs of her bed in the highest tower of the Red Keep.

He shared her bed most nights, but it was always on her request. When there weren’t other responsibilities or guests, they sometimes supped together alone in her rooms. She was every bit the powerful, determined Queen in the bedroom and often was the one who took control, sank her body down onto his cock and rode him...twice _or more_ a night.

He had no problem keeping up with her and her desires for him. In fact, it made him feel younger to know he was wanted and needed by the woman he had been in awe of since her wedding day to Khal Drogo – the day he offered her books about the place she was now Queen of.

But what Jorah relished most about their relationship was the tender moments in the morning, when she wasn’t a Queen – just a woman sharing a bed with the man she loved. She would kiss him and smile, her eyes filled with love.

That was _his_ Daenerys. The Daenerys only he got to see before she put on the stoic, sometimes stern mask and invisible armor she wore through the day – determined to be valued as a ruler because of her mind and decisions, and not because of her two dragons who were still learning their place in the skies above Kings Landing.

Jorah loved what he and Daenerys had. But he wasn’t exactly content.

At night they lived completely separate lives than in the light of day. At night he held her in his arms and during the day she was always out of arms’ reach.

As her Lord Commander, he was often by her side and he joined small council meetings and accompanied her if she went anywhere in the city. She treated him as she had previously – as her most trusted friend and advisor. But nothing more.

Tyrion was always ready with some snide little innuendo for him and he suspected, as Hand of the Queen and smarter than he had any right to be, that he knew. Or at least suspected.

The cooks of the Red Keep who regularly prepared two meals to be sent up to her chambers must have suspected as well.

People in the court whispered that she had taken a lover. He heard the talk. And his name was very seldom thrown into that mix, especially as Tyrion planned visit after visit with eligible men from across Westeros. Sometimes Jorah wondered if the imp did it simply to get under his skin.

Because it worked.

He had waited so long, been through hell and back with her and for her, and he didn’t want to change her nor ask any more of her. She was perfect to him.

She was his and yet also not – part of her still so unattainable.

And he was a man who didn’t deal in halves when it came to his feelings, especially for _her_. He knew he needed to speak with her about it.

Jorah gave the fawn over to his young squire who met him in the stables to have taken to the kitchen and he brushed his beloved horse down before he headed back into the Keep. He hadn’t been in his rooms very long before another member of the Queensguard knocked on his chamber door and let him know that the Queen requested his presence in her tower.

As Jorah walked the short distance between his rooms and hers, he realized how late it actually was and that he had been out all day.

Her door opened at his touch and he was careful to close and lock it behind him before he focused his attention on her. She was sitting on a chaise by the fireplace and her eyes never left the flames.

“You asked for me, your Grace?” Jorah cleared his throat and started the conversation. Normally he called her ‘Daenerys’ or ‘Khaleesi’ behind these doors, but something about the moment felt too formal.

“Only because I haven’t seen you all day.” Her voice was clipped, “I heard you went hunting.”

Jorah shifted his weight from one leg to another, uncomfortable but unsurprised that she had someone keeping tabs on him. “I guess even being the Queen’s lover doesn’t afford me some privacy.”

She finally turned to look at him, “I woke up and you weren’t there, and you never told me you planned for a hunt.”

“In hindsight, it wasn’t worth it – I think Drogon is scaring off any of the bigger game, or worse...”

“I should know where the Lord Commander of my Queensguard is at all times. And I also want to know where you are Jorah. You know that I care about you....that I love you,” her voice and eyes softened as she said it. He walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the chaise. “Something is clearly bothering you, Jorah, and I wish you would tell me what it is.”

He swallowed hard. She knew him so well – always had – but now that their bond was even more intimate, sometimes he felt as if she could see into the depths of his soul.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you.” It took him a moment to come out with it, and when he did, he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I don’t understand...”

“You know that I love and adore you. That you are not only my Queen but the Queen of my heart. But everything about _this_ is on your terms. You summon me when you want me. You dismiss me when you don’t. Nothing about us is public and I can’t help but feel as if I am simply hanging in the balance – waiting for you to tire of me. The night you told me that you loved me, my world changed, Daenerys. And truly, loving you has made me the happiest man in the world. But I’ve come to realize that my love cannot be given as freely as I wish. Something about our relationship must embarrass you, must give you pause?” Jorah blinked back the emotion in his eyes.

“What is it that you want from me, Jorah?” Daenerys instantly became defensive and he reached for her hand to connect with her and not let her emotionally distance himself.

“I don’t want to be another Daario to you. I want to stand next to you not only as your Queensguard, but as the man who loves you. I don’t want to see eligible suitors brought to the keep to court you because the world should know that you are mine and I am yours. And I understand if that is too much to ask, but I have proven to you time and time again that I do nothing in halves, and I can’t do this halfway either.” The bear in him had surfaced, stubborn and fierce and all of his emotions – frustration, love, loyalty, and desire – were plain in his eyes.

“You should know that of course you mean more to me than Daario ever did, and that I am not trying to hide us. Surely people know...they must know...and I am certainly not embarrassed of you. Do you need me to stand up in court and tell everyone? Do you want a big announcement?” Daenerys sat up, and her eyes matched the fierceness in his. Jorah shook his head.

“I don’t need you to do that. I want you _to want_ to acknowledge that I am more to you that your Lord Commander and advisor and friend. I want you to be able to say the words you only save for me here, outside this room.”

He was the only man who could temper her, and Daenerys took some of the fabric of her dress and fiddled with it with her hands, backing down, “Jorah, I don’t know what this is supposed to look like. I’ve had lovers. And I had Drogo. But that certainly wasn’t a marriage I can base anything else off of. You have much more experience with love than I do...” The Queen in front of him allowed herself to drop the strong façade and speak from the most vulnerable place in her heart. Jorah squeezed her hand. He saw her as powerful, strong, and resilient for all she had been through and in his desire for more, he had forgotten that she had never been shown what a real relationship was or could be – one made of partners – equals in every way.

“Maybe,” Jorah’s voice turned soft, “Certainly my relationships have been more conventional, but that doesn’t mean I’ve had any more experience with love than you. Nothing I have ever felt before you or, _Gods be kind_ , hopefully not after you, will be the same as the fire you light within me. You gave me leave to return to Bear Island when you took the Throne. Why do you think I’ve never once considered leaving? Because you are my home.”

A single tear leaked out of Daenerys’ eye and she wiped it with the back of her hand, taking a deep, shaky breath to try and reign in her emotions, “But what would people say?”

Jorah furrowed his brow, “Do you care, Khaleesi? Certainly, people might question you. May wonder what you are doing with an old knight. But others, people who know our history, will understand. And those that don’t will see love instead of a forced contract for power. People will only trust you more for leading with your heart. Just another wheel to break...”

Daenerys tilted her chin up, empowered by each word that fell from his lips, “The way I feel about you is not how I’ve been treating you. And that ends now. I’ll tell Tyrion in the morning to cease sending suitors and at tomorrow’s small council meeting, I will make the announcement and we will make arrangements from there.”

Jorah leaned forward and kissed her. It started softly, but then his tongue parted her lips to deepen the kiss as his large hands splayed against the small of her back. Groaning, she pushed him away, looking up at him from under her lashes with flushed cheeks.

“Jorah, can I ask something of you?”

“Anything,” he answered quickly, confused and slightly impatient as he rubbed small circles over the small of her back.

“I want you to take control tonight...” she spoke softly. She wasn’t embarrassed, but she also wasn’t sure how he would take it.

Jorah eyed her quizzically, “Khaleesi. I said I would give you anything, but I don’t know if I can do this – I don’t want this to be because of what I said...”

“Jorah...my bear...” Daenerys moved closer to him and started to softly rub her hand over his pants, “This is not me giving up my power. I want to willingly submit to you. I’ve always controlled every aspect of my life because I didn’t want to lose control. I’ve never known what it feels like to not be in control – to be led to pleasure in a different way. To do the things you want to do. To no longer be the dragon and just be a woman. And I trust you enough to ask this of you.”

Jorah inhaled sharply as he processed everything she was saying. Even in their most intimate moments, she still insisted on being in command. She teased him and rode him and focused on her pleasure before his. He loved every moment of it – it turned him on that she did what made her feel good. But to finally have leave to love all of her, as a man and a woman and not a Queen and her knight, it was overwhelming. It would be more than just a difference in their coupling, but a shift in their entire relationship.

Daenerys and Jorah shared a long look – her violet eyes telling his endless blue ones how badly she wanted this, and he answered her silent pleas with a searing kiss.

She tried to take over the kiss at first, her natural instinct kicking in, but she caught herself and let him lead. The inviting way in which she placed her hands on his chest made him growl, low and from deep inside of his chest. Her lips parted at the sound as he kept kissing her, his gentle but calloused hands moving up her thighs and taking the fabric of her dress along with them.

Still kissing her, he maneuvered himself between her hips so that she could feel his insistent manhood yearning to break free from the confines of his pants. And even through the fabric, he could feel the heat of her, and it spurred him to pull her tightly against him and guide her legs around his waist.

Daenerys, love-drunk and panting, was coherent enough to understand his intention and placed her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself as he swiftly picked her up from the chaise. His stubble scratched along her tender, pale neck as he nipped at her collarbone and ventured to the valley between her breasts in her low-cut dress.

She buried a hand in his golden curls, her forehead pressed against his as he moved her across the room. She gasped when she felt her back hit the wall, “Jorah...”

“Yes, Khaleesi?” Jorah paused his kissing to meet her eyes and tenderly wipe away a strand of her hair from her forehead, “You look so beautiful right now. _And you are mine_.”

Daenerys couldn’t even form a coherent thought and moaned at the rumble with which he said her name. She marveled at how she didn’t even need to have her legs wrapped around him except for the pleasure of rubbing herself against him. Only one of his strong arms holding her was enough to keep her in that position.

His other hand, as impatient as his kisses against the swell of her breasts, deftly undid the laces of her dress and let the fabric fall away from her creamy skin. He gently cupped one breast in his hand as he kissed the other, flicking her nipple until it was a hard, burgundy pebble.

“Not...fair...” Daenerys breathed, arching her back away from the wall involuntarily to move closer to his ministrations.

“Every single thing you do to me isn’t fair...I swear, the power you hold over me, Daenerys...” Jorah whispered against her ear, his breath warm and making her baby hairs stand at attention. His attention moved from her breasts to between her legs, his hand cupping her warm mound before dipping one digit inside of her.

“Jorah...Gods...please...” Daenerys wriggled against him, still held up between his gorgeous broad, hard body and the wall.

“What was that?” he asked, a smirk on his handsome face as he slipped another finger inside her wetness.

“You know exactly what...” she narrowed her eyes at him, desperate for more friction as she clenched herself around his fingers. She had asked for this and within moments of him taking the lead, he had made her a quivering, lusting mess.

“I know that you want me...” he slipped one more finger inside of her and reveled in the moan he was rewarded with.

“I need you,” she didn’t want to beg, but her body felt more on fire than when she stepped willingly into flames. She found this so much more delicious than carefully rationing her pleasure as she did before. She felt uninhibited and free.

In another quick motion, he moved her from against the wall to the edge of her four-poster bed, setting her lightly on the furs and pulling off her dress from around her hips so that she sat, bare before him, her skin flushed and her slit gleaming with how wet he made her in the low light of the evening.

“Take off my clothes, Daenerys,” Jorah managed to say. He had wanted her to undress him for far too long, but she always ordered him to do so alone. But tonight was different and he was going to relish every moment of it.

Daenerys took a moment to look him over, her eyes moving approvingly down his chest to the visible bulge straining to get out of his pants. She didn’t make him wait longer than a few seconds before she got to her feet and began to undo the thick leather straps of his jerkin emblazoned with his house crest next to hers. She had it made for him as a present for his appointment to the Queensguard.

She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his shoulders and undo the straps because of their height difference. Once they were undone, she removed it from his body and tenderly ran her small hands over his roughspun, feeling his hardened nipples through the fabric.

As she caressed and explored him, Jorah felt himself entranced by her touch and how beautiful she looked taking care to undress him in the same way he usually did to her. When she tugged at the hem of the roughspun, he helped her pull it up and he tossed it off to the side.

She leaned into him and kissed his chest, nuzzling against the golden curls there as her fingers gently stroked the scars from the Greyscale and the wounds he sustained on the Long Night. Trailing her hands down to his trousers, she carefully undid them and eased the fabric down his thighs, smirking up at him when his member sprang free, pointing up at her.

‘Daenerys,” he ground out. He thought he could be patient, but he was wrong, “Touch me.”

The rumble of his voice and the darkness of his eyes made her lick her lips as she wrapped one palm around his velvety cock. She didn’t need to touch him or tease him, he was throbbing and past the point of simply being ready to take her and they both knew it.

Jorah took a step towards her, his cock pushing against her soft belly and he helped to gently lay her down on the bed. It gave him a thrill to look down at her beautiful body laid out before him, as he was always the one looking up at her. Daenerys looked magnificent this way, her silvery hair spread around her on the furs like a halo and her body creamy and small and soft.

“Tell me, Khaleesi. Tell me you want this...” even if he was in control, he sought her permission. But his question it wasn’t just for this night. It was for more. For everything she promised. For a life lived together in the open, not in the shadows.

Daenerys moaned and nodded in response. His deep voice reached a place inside her that he was now the owner of.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Jorah. Please...” she gasped, her chest heaving in need. He held her hips firmly as he sheathed himself inside of her. Both of them paused at the sheer exquisiteness of the feeling and he leaned over her to kiss her deeply as he pulled out and thrust in again, her body moving against his in the rhythm that was distinctly theirs.

Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders and she nipped at the skin on his stubbled neck. He reached a hand down between them to gently rub the hidden pearl that brought her so much pleasure as he buried himself deep inside her over and over again.

Jorah held out just long enough to bring his Queen to her peak and watch her descend in ecstasy from it before he lost himself inside of her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead after. They were still in her bedroom and she was still the Queen and himself still a Knight, but everything else was irrevocably different.

“Jorah...that was incredible.” Daenerys pulled him closer, still wanting him to stay inside her as she enjoyed the warmth of him, “And it is going to be even better tomorrow night when you make me feel like that again as my prince consort.”

Jorah carefully maneuvered them so that they laid side-by-side, cuddled close with their legs intertwined, “I like the sound of that, my Queen.”

“Your Daenerys.” She corrected him and nuzzled her face against his chest. He smiled as he rested his chin against the crown of her head. After a few moments, when he felt her breathing slow and he could tell she was asleep against him, he pulled the furs up over them both. It wasn’t long before he also drifted off, a man content, happy, and free in his love.


End file.
